Homecoming
by rocker95
Summary: DJ revisits his childhood bullies with a vengeance. Very short summary, but I promise not to let anyone down. Rated T. Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller, Billy, Danny and Frankie. Complete with alternate & deleted scenes! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming

Chapter 1

Sia- I'm In Here

Grey flashbacks appeared in slow motion. They actually weren't about his family for the most part, but his childhood bullies.

"Beef boy! Beef boy!" chanted Billy, Frankie and Danny. "Hey Beef boy! I'm gonna kiss your girlfriend, fat steak!"

Next, he pictured a garden hoe blade scrape forward as if being dragged as he heard his grandma scream 'How can you raise children like that!'. Next, he heard the screams of each parent and the clash of the hoe against flesh. Then he pictured a newspaper. The headlines read "SIX COWS MURDERED FOR SONS' BULLYING".

Annabelle's voice spoke. But it wasn't of the present. It was of the past.

"Something militious is only forgivable thrice."

Thrice? That made DJ's day. It was time to throw a little homecoming!

Night. Concert.

Dizzy by The Goo Goo Dolls just finished playing.

"That was Dizzy by The Rattlers, as made famous by The Goo Goo Dolls." said Root. "Next is Hero by Miller and DJ!"

Miller and DJ sang Hero by Chad Kroeger featuring Josey Scott.

After the show.

"During these two days, you've not acted bad at all and...it's like you didn't have a family." Rosey griped.

"Rosey, would you open your fucking eyes!" shouted DJ. "I did not drop it all so easily! But no matter how much I'd ever want her back, I couldn't have her back! And all for you, I wouldn't want her back more than I would! Miller was stitches to my heart that fell off at the wrong time. But now, he's stitches on my heart that I no longer need but cannot be removed. That is why I cannot hold a grudge against him any longer. Now sweetheart, I love you. But please don't hold a grudge. You never knew him and had it not been for him, I'd probably not had the most beautiful rosey I'd ever seen." he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry, baby." said Rosey.

"It's okay as long as you forgive him. I'm asking please." said DJ. "It was hard for me and I've given thought to thinking it was never his fault. Maybe it was a lycanic entity. Please don't suffer from something of which you were not a part of."

"I just wanna see my cowboy happy." said Rosey.

"And I am." said DJ. "You've treated me like no wife ever has. And I'm glad to see it. You trusted me about things I've done when no one else has and provided me with strength when I was weak. You're every bull's dream. Don't ever forget that. And they're too damn unlucky that I got you first." he said, smiling the same time as Rosey, who had tears in her eyes.

"DJ, those are the sweetest words I've ever heard you say." said Rosey, crying.

"Why don't we have sex tonight?" asked DJ. "It'll take your mind off of how you felt, if my sweet words haven't already."

"They have." said Rosey.

"Damn it." DJ calmly joked.

"But I will still take that offer." said Rosey. "I will feel twice as better!"

"You know, we're gonna take a trip some day." said DJ. "Just me and you."

"Oh DJ, that would be wonderful!" said Rosey.

Night.

Rosey was getting herself prettied up in the bathroom (like she could get prettier.)

Meanwhile, DJ unlocked the closet and got the magic dog whistle out. He blowed it and Belladonna appeared.

"Holy hell, that's loud!" said Belladonna. "My ears hurt so bad, they're ringing!"

"Where's Annabelle?" asked DJ.

"She took a little trip." said Belladonna.

"Okay, then I've got this problem... this urge... an evil one." said DJ. "What do I do?"

"You're seriously asking ME what to do?" asked Belladonna. "Okay, I was never a good advice giver so I'll tell you this... and I know it probably won't help, but follow your heart."

"Alright, well, it's time for me to have a little fun right now." said DJ.

Belladonna smiled as she began to disappear. 


	2. Kidding

Chapter 2: Kidding

It was morning.

DJ's cellphone vibrated on the head of the bed when it dropped on DJ's nose, knocking him awake.

"Ow! Fuck!" said DJ. "That's the worst mistake ever!"

He checked to see who it was, but it wasn't a text, it was a call.

"Hello?" asked DJ.

"Hey Lane!" said a girl's voice.

"Trina?" said DJ, confused. He'd not heard from Trina, or anyone else of her crew since the east-west coast war in New York of 1983 broke out. She had seven other friends: Hennder Winslow, Alex Jarvis, Freddey Gatton, Darcy Harlow, Wrax Arithius, Lindley Wahls and Kyle Garth. They were all whippet dogs. In fact, they were the West Side Whippets. But everyone fell in love with each other. Trina fell in love with Alex, Wrax fell in love with Darcy, Hennder fell in love with Freddey, and Kyle fell in love with Lindley. Darcy's father was also the creator of Harlow City, back in 1961.

"Yes, it's me." said Trina.

"Didn't you die?" asked DJ.

"No, me, Alex, Hennder and Freddey just faked our deaths so they wouldn't find us. So how's Daisy?" asked Trina.

"We're divorced now." said DJ. "I need to get the papers soon."

"I'm sorry." said Trina. "Why'd you get divorced?"

"Miller." said DJ.

"Miller did this? Miller's your brother... Why would he..." said Trina.

"It's okay now." said DJ. "Hatred between us will always be in its grave."

"DJ, may I tell you something?" asked Trina.

"I suppose so." said DJ.

"I'm in love with you." said Trina. "I've had time to think about it and..."

"Trina, I love you too, but I'm married again." said DJ.

"Oh." said Trina. "Well, when you're ever single again and if I am and it's ever the same time, can you let me know?"

"Yeah, Trina." said DJ. "I'll let you know."

DJ walked into the barn's kitchen where breakfast was being made. Careless Whisper by Seether played on the radio on the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" asked DJ.

"Home fries." said Bessy.

"Those are fucking gross!" said DJ. "I'd prefer some damn cereal!"

"I'm glad I'm not cooking." said Bessy.

Rosey came in the kitchen and kissed DJ.

"Miller, do you remember Alex, Trina, Hennder and Freddey?" asked DJ.

"Vaguely." said Miller.

"They're coming here." said DJ.

"You're kidding me!" said Miller, happily. "I thought they were dead."

"As did I, but they faked it." said DJ.

"Well, what about the other four?" asked Miller.

"They didn't make it past the 1983 war." said DJ.

Miller began to cry in silence.

DJ began to have pains in his head and fell to the ground when Miller rushed over.

"Are you okay?" asked Miller.

"I think so." said DJ. 


	3. Good Girls Go Bad

Chapter 3: Good Girls Go Bad

DJ had went up to a novelty shop.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the shop owner.

"I'm looking to buy a mask." said DJ.

"A mask?" asked the shop owner.

"Yes." said DJ.

"Okay." said the shop owner. "What kind of mask?"

"A Halloween mask." said DJ.

"We don't have much." said the shop owner. "Follow me."

The shop owner led DJ up to a glass counter.

DJ saw a 2007/2009 Halloween I & II clown mask.

"How much do you want for that one?" DJ asked, pointing at it.

"Around 150." said the shop owner.

"Sold for 162." said DJ and gave the shop owner the money.

Later, while he's back at the farm.

DJ got on the computer to find Billy Farhas, Frankie Frunham and Danny Trehas's location. The only thing he came across on the internet was ViVi Farms. It was located in California, near DJ's home lands.

Night.

DJ finished singing Move Your Body by My Darkest Days.

"That was Move Your Body!" said DJ.

"Next is Miller and Daisy's theme, sung by them theirselves, Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship!" said Root.

Miller:

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Good girls go bad

I know your type

Your type

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite

One bite

Let me shake up your world

'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy

Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner

With your five best friends

You heard that I was trouble

But you couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

bad, bad, bad

Good girls go bad

bad, bad, bad

Good girls go bad

Daisy:

I know your type

Your type

Boy, you're dangerous

Yeah, you're that guy

That guy

I'd be stupid to trust

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me wanna lose control

Miller:

She was so shy

Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

Daisy:

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I heard that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist

Miller:

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Bad, bad, bad

Good girls go bad

Bad, bad, bad

Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

Daisy:

And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

Miller:

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

Daisy:

And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

Miller:

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

make them good girls go

The good girls go bad, yeah

Daisy:

Good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I thought that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist

Miller:

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Bad, bad, bad

Good girls go bad

Bad, bad, bad

Good girls go 


	4. Whippet Friends

Chapter 4: Whippet Friends & Belladonna's Lovely Moment

DJ just finished constructing a new monster truck that had the same shape as Monster Jam's Time Flys. He spray painted the body pink, the grill white and the rims chrome with a yellow edge. Next, he got really big stencils to put on the sides. When it was done, the sides read 'Annie' in red letters.

Annabelle appeared.

"I must say I thank you." said Annabelle.

"Siss, I know that during my third encounter with Ghostface, I've done something wrong." said DJ. "This is my way of saying sorry."

"I forgave you." said Annabelle.

"I had to do this for you." said DJ.

A black Chevrolet Corvette and a bright pink Cadillac Escalade came up the driveway.

"I'd disappear, Siss." said DJ.

Annabelle went back to Heaven.

The two vehicles pulled in.

A boy whippet got out of the driver's side of the Corvette and a girl whippet with a blue, purple and pink tri-colored bow behind her ear got out of the passenger's side. They were Alex and Trina. Two other boy whippets got out of the Escalade's passenger and driver seats. Them two were Hennder and Freddey. Alex was the oldest, Trina was the second oldest, Hennder was the third oldest and Freddey was the youngest. Trina was the smallest though, because she was a runt. In the past, people's made fun of her because she was little. Her parents also abandoned her once.

"Okay, I'm saying this right now! Hennder, Freddey, get a room before anything's said or done!"

Trina ran up and hugged DJ.

"Hey, Trina." said DJ.

"Hey, Lane." said Trina. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." said DJ.

A few hours later.

DJ put an ax (seen in Back At The Barnyard: Hypno-A-Go-Go) in the back of his Dodge Ram.

"DJ, where are you going?" asked Rosey.

"Honey, please don't begin to cry." said DJ. "I'll be back. Just on a little business trip." he lied.

Night.

Harlow City, Montana. Holiday Inn.

DJ's cow some number great uncle was on top of Belladonna, kissing her under the sheets, with her not even wearing her spike collar.

They stopped kissing, he rolled over beside her and she put her arm around him.

"You were great." said Belladonna.

"And so were you." said DJ's uncle.

"I hadn't felt this way in a long time." said Belladonna. "I'm sorry I killed you once."

"It's okay." he said, rubbing her arm.

"I love you." said Belladonna. It was the first time in a very long time she'd actually had love in her heart. She just got into Heaven because she stopped torturing and troublemaking.

"I love you too." 


	5. The Revenge & The Kobe Cows

Chapter 5: The Revenge & The Kobe Cows

Still night.

At Holiday Inn, Belladonna just got out of the shower, coming out in a yellow (almost white) bath robe and got into bed with DJ's uncle.

Next day.

DJ was rolling out of the driveway. Miller trailed miles behind with a device that told everywhere DJ's been. He figured 'Why the hell not see what this little business trip is?'.

A few days later, DJ had made it to ViVi Farms. It was in Wakitcha as well.

DJ was wearing his clown mask and a black hooded robe.

"Hi..." said a greyish 'bull' with a silver chain necklace with a big "BF" on it. "I'm Bill Farhas. And you are?"

DJ held up a speaking bubble that said "I'M WOO HOO!", then held up another one that read "...JUST KIDDING!"

He spoke, raising his head and getting an ax off his back that was burried underneath robe.

"I am the one you picked on when I was five." said DJ. "I am the one you made miserable, kissing my girl, calling us beef boy and girl. Now I am your doom. I am your doom for all the bad things you've done to us. Because, I believe surgery is not enough. Your last few minutes of life will be miserable. Meet your doom!"

"Yes indeed!" said Miller from behind him. "Meet it!"

DJ wielded his ax, cutting deep into Billy's chest, killing him instantly.

Danny and Frankie ran outside. DJ tackled Danny and Miller shot Frankie in the chest.

"Miller, give me a lighter, a funnel and gun powder." said DJ. "It's time to have some real fun."

"No, please!" cried Danny.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted DJ. "I'll kill you with my bare hooves if you don't stop begging!"

Miller came back with the supplies.

"Here we are." said DJ. "Now Danny, this will taste pretty terrible for cows like you, but believe me, it explodes with after taste!" he said and laughed.

DJ put the funnel in Danny's mouth, poured gun powder and lit a lighter, keeping it lit with his powers and threw it at Danny.

Big explosions in the air 'happened?'

DJ went over to Frankie.

"Hey, Frankie." said DJ. "I see you're still alive."

"Please don't..." begged Frankie.

"Aww, but Frankie! Billy and Danny have already died! Don't you wanna be with them?" taunted DJ.

"Not today..." said Frankie.

"But why wait?" asked DJ. "Begging doesn't help you, Frankie."

"I'm sorry!" shouted Frankie.

"That's very kind of you and really all too bad, because I'm not sorry!" said DJ. "I have no remorse. No mercy for you. Sleep well, fat steak!" DJ said, bringing the ax blade down in Frankie's face.

A girl cow hit DJ and Miller in the back of the head with a metal baseball bat.

They woke up hours later in a chinese barn, tied to a pole.

"Obrigado, DeMario privados." a familiar old cow (from Back At The Barnyard: Sun Cow) said to the female cow.

"Wise One..." DJ said angrily.

"Cale a boca!" said the Wise One.

"I will not shut up!" shouted DJ.

"You speak Portugese?" asked Miller,.

"Yes." said DJ. "And he speaks English. He's just not right now. By the way Wise One, that's not Rogers!"

"I'm so sure it's not." said a girl's voice beside DJ.

She took her head off like a mask and her body like a costume. It WAS Rogers! But why?

"Like my disguise?" he said through a voice changer, making him sound like a girl. He threw it to the ground and crushed it under his boot.

"Why, Rogers?" asked Miller. "Why be a traitor?"

"Miller, dammit! Haven't you seen scary movies?" asked Rogers. "I Know What You Did Last Summer? Scream? Urban Legend? The best killers are the ones you least expect them to be. I've always been a traitor. Do you know why? Ever since I was little, I wanted to join Belladonna's darkside. But she told me 'You will never fit.' It pissed me off. So, I joined the Wise One's crew. Then, Belladonna killed your adoptive father, Warthog. It was my aim. He was the strongest warthog in the world, but Belladonna killed her. And I figured why not go for the next best thing? And it was Millervich Ruizcho..." he said and walked over to DJ with a knife and flipped DJ's hair up with it.

"...And his better-than-everyone brother, DJ!" said Rogers.

"If my hooves weren't tied, I'd rip your head off." said DJ.

"You would?" asked Rogers. "Well, that's not a very smart move."

A giant red cat with a purple shirt looked down at DJ.

"Red..." said DJ.

"How do you know him?" asked Miller.

"Watch your damn documentaries!" said DJ. "Villain from the documentary, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2."

The wise one walked up to DJ.

"Voc o pr ncipe das vacas dom." he said.

"I am not a prince at all!" said DJ.

"Cale a boca." said the Wise One.

"Why don't YOU shut THE FUCK up!" shouted DJ.

"We will perform a ritual." said Rogers.

"N o se mexa." said the Wise One.

"And the Wise One's quit right!" said Rogers. "Moving screws stuff up."

DJ and Miller talked to each other through their thoughts, while Rogers prepared for something.

'Miller, I have an idea.'

'What?'

'Use ice powers. Run them up this pole to defeat Red. He is made from fire, so he can't stand water or ice. Okay?'

'Okay. Here goes nothing.'

Ice went upwards and froze Red.

Veronica showed up and hit the three Kobe cows in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

She slowly and quietly went up to DJ and Miller and untied them both.

The Wise One looked back that way to see them running away.

"Ele est fugindo, peg -lo!" he said.

"Bye bye!" said DJ.

The three got in Veronica's car and left.

Bars came down from every wall, preventing the crew from going anywhere and a system made the barn fall.

See Chapter 7 to see what the Kobes/Wise One is saying. 


	6. New Mommy

Chapter 6: New Mommy

"How'd you find us?" asked DJ.

"I spend a lot of time up this way." said Veronica. "Someone's always getting pulled from somewhere and getting brought here. It's not fair and I had to save you. Besides, you're one of my cousin's friends and although we fight a lot, I hate to see her down."

"That's nice of you." said Miller.

It took a few days to get back to the farm, but they managed it.

Alex, Trina, Freddey and Hennder were still there.

"You guys got anywhere to stay?" asked DJ.

"Not really." said Trina. "We've just been traveling the road trying to find somewhere cheap to buy."

"Your search is over." said DJ. "You can live here. I'll buy you guys' needs."

"You could've never done a better thing." said Rosey.

"Well, they need it." said DJ.

"Thank you!" said Trina.

"You're welcome!" said DJ and they hugged.

Heaven. Administrator's.

"May I live on Earth with him if I don't cause problems." said Belladonna.

"As long as it's agreed." said the Heavenly administrator.

"Thank you!" said Belladonna.

"We've also given you a gift when you get back."

That amount of time later. Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana. Belladonna was almost in the barnyard's driveway when she noticed a little baby purple whippet trying to walk, but she couldn't.

Tears ran down Belladonna's face when she scooped up the little puppy and cradled it in her arms.

"Hey, there!" said Belladonna, crying. "Hey, little Belle!"

"You're a mommy, Belladonna." said DJ's uncle.

"I know." cried Belladonna.

THE END

Alex Miller, my brother as Alex Jarvis

Grey DeLisle as Veronica

Courteney Cox as Daisy Ruizcho

Melba Moore as Annabelle

Bebe Neuwirth as Belladonna

Billy West as Wise One

Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller, Billy Farhas, Frankie Frunham and Danny Trehas. 


	7. Bonus

DELETED/ALTERNATE SCENES

CHAPTER 4: A Mentioned Flashback/Test Drive

"I forgave you." said Annabelle.

"I had to do this for you." said DJ. "I gave much thought about something."

"What's that?" asked Annabelle.

"I thought about telling the audience about that time Belladonna wanted a rematch for Kibbleland." said DJ.

"That could be a real good blockbuster some day." said Annabelle.

"Well, you wanna take this out for a test drive?" asked DJ.

"I don't know." said Annabelle.

"I'll make it fly for you." said DJ.

"Okay!" said Annabelle, joycefully.

Night.

"Woo hoo!" said Annabelle, flying the monster truck over the moon.

A few hours later.

DJ put an ax in the back of the truck.

CHAPTER 4: PERMISSION

"I love you." said Belladonna.

"I love you too." said DJ's uncle.

"Ya know, I was wanting to ask Heaven's administrator for permission for us to live an eternal Earthly life together." said Belladonna.

"Would they allow it?" asked DJ's uncle.

"I will try to persuade them." said Belladonna.

"How would you know for sure whether or not you'd be allowed." said DJ's uncle.

"I'd just tell them the truth." said Belladonna and kissed him. "I'd say that I wouldn't ever cause problems again, which I haven't since I was forgiven to Heaven." she said and kissed him.

CHAPTER 5: REVENGE! - Alternate

A few days later, DJ had made it to ViVi Farms. It was in Wakitcha as well.

DJ was wearing his clown mask and a black hooded robe.

"Hi..." said a greyish 'bull' with a silver chain necklace with a big "BF" on it. "I'm Bill Farhas. And you are?"

DJ held up a speaking bubble that said "I'M WOO HOO!", then held up another one that read "...JUST KIDDING!"

He spoke, raising his head and getting an ax off his back that was burried underneath robe.

"I am the one you picked on when I was five." said DJ. "I am the one you made miserable, kissing my girl, calling us beef boy and girl. Now I am your doom. I am your doom for all the bad things you've done to us. Because, I believe surgery is not enough. Your last few minutes of life will be miserable. Meet your doom!"

DJ wielded his ax, cutting deep into Billy's chest, killing him instantly.

Danny and Frankie ran outside.

"Hello guys!" said DJ and tackled Danny.

He got out a lighter, a funnel and gun powder; put the funnel in Danny's mouth; poured gun powder; and lit a lighter. His head exploded in front of DJ.  
>.<p>

"Hello Frankie!" said DJ. "I just know how you love to be last!" he said and shot Frankie with a shotgun.

He took his mask off.

"Have a nice sleep, beef boy!"

THE KOBE COWS' LANGUAGE...

Obrigado, DeMario privados. - Thank you, Private DeMario.

Cale a boca! - Shut up!

Voc o pr ncipe das vacas dom. - You are the prince of the Sun Cows.

N o se mexa. - Don't move.

Ele est fugindo, peg -lo! - He's getting away, get him! 


End file.
